Life Is A Vacation?
by Tunechi Baby
Summary: Sequel to Life Is Fun? The universe goes on vacation with House, Cuddy and the Kids. K for now. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with an all new story. It's vacation time for these Houses.**

**Disclaimer for all things House M.D.**

"Tyler, I don't want you going nowhere near that casino. You either, Greg." Cuddy said as they entered the first room of the king suite.

"You're not my mother. Tyler's on the other hand..." House stopped mid sentence after receiving the death glare from Cuddy. "Tyler, no casino." House quickly said. Jordan laughed as he threw himself in one of the room's over-sized chairs. Tyler smacked his lips.

"I'm thirteen. What would I be doing at a casino?"

"You're always doing things that you have no business doing." Cuddy said as she began to unpack her bags.

"Yeah. For instance, you were walking at nine months. You had no business walking at nine months." House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes for the millionth time in her life.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"It's true though."

Seventeen year old Rachel and four year old Alexis walked into the room. "You guys owe me five dollars and seventy-five cents. Let's just make it six bucks. She wanted everything in the vending machine." Rachel finished sitting down opposite of Jordan.

"Alexis, sweetie, I told you to get one thing." Cuddy sighed. "Rachel?" Rachel shrugged.

"I had to get some candy for Daddy." Alexis walked over to her daddy and lifted her arms for him to pick her up, in which he obliged. "See, Daddy, I got your best-est one!" She said holding out a Snicker's bar.

"Best-est is not a word sweetie." Cuddy corrected. Alexis rolled her eyes in a Lisa Cuddy-like manner.

"Yeah, it's me teaching them all the bad stuff." House said, stifling a laugh as he put Alexis back on the ground. He sat on the bed before stretching out on it. Cuddy looked at him.

"You're just going to lay there? You're not going to help me unpack any of these bags?"

"You seem like you had it under control." Cuddy shook her head and continued unpacking.

"Wait a minute. I spent six bucks just so you can get Dad some candy?" Rachel said.

"What's wrong with getting Dad some candy?" House asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Daddy getting some candy?" Alexis asked Rachel while putting her hand on her hip. Alexis, obviously not a baby anymore, looks like a mini version of Cuddy. From the dark curls to the eye-roll. She had her mother's attitude and her persona but much like her brothers she could cause mayhem (a trait that all seven House kids learned from Dad). Speaking of her brothers...

"Mom, tell these twits to stop following me." A seven year old Josh said as he rolled on his wheely shoes through the door that connected the two rooms.

Three year old identical twins Jacob and Justin came rolling in after Josh in matching shoes. "Mom, tell these twits to stop following me." They parroted.

Jacob Aaron House was two minutes older than Justin Gregory House. They were a spitting image to Josh when he was three, except they didn't have the green eyes like Josh and Alexis. They had House's sharp blue eyes. They acted like Josh, too. Very smart for three year olds and very manipulative.

And they wanted to do everything Josh did.

Everything.

And Josh was at his end.

"Boys, cut it out." Cuddy said to the twins in a stern voice.

"Boys, cut it out." House mocked her. Cuddy exhaled deeply. "Greg..."

Jordan laughed out loud. "This family," he paused, "is nuts. Tyler, let's go down to the pool." He said, while getting off the chair. Tyler gave a quiet nod. Rachel closed her phone and stood, also.

"I'm going to go too."

"Rachel, take your sister." Cuddy said while moving to unpack another bag. Now it's Rachel turn to roll her eyes as she reluctantly told Rachel to come with her.

"Can I bring my floaties?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"Whatever." Rachel said as she followed Jordan and Tyler out of the room.

"Don't leave me here with these losers." Josh said as he chased after his siblings.

"Don't leave me here with these losers." Justin and Jake ran after Josh and their older brothers and sisters.

"Boys, stop running."

"Did they just call us losers?" House asked still staring over at the door the boys left through.

"I wonder where they learned it from?" Cuddy asked while looking over at him incredulously.

"Didn't you hear them? They copied Josh."

"I wonder where he learned it from?"

"I wonder that sometimes myself."

"What I've been wondering is; how did you get all four of these rooms on such short notice?" They had both the king suites leaving them with a total of four rooms. Jordan and Tyler would share a room that connected to Rachel and Alexis' shared room. And Cuddy and House's room would connect with the younger boys.

"I... pulled some strings."

**At the front desk...**

"I'm sorry Sir, but there aren't any King suites available." The young male desk clerk informed.

"What do you mean 'there aren't any King suites available'? I've had these rooms booked for weeks." The man was getting more irritated by the second.

"We have two Queen rooms left." The desk clerk tried negotiating.

"I don't want any Queen rooms; I want the rooms I booked. Why aren't they available?" The man urged with pure anger in his voice.

"It seems you canceled yesterday..." The clerk started.

"Convenient..." The man interrupted.

"And they were booked shortly after."

"And you found that a coincidence?" The man sighed, annoyed. "What kind of idiots work here?"

"Sir..."

"You said 'they' as in both rooms. One family booked both rooms?" The man inquired.

"Yes, Sir."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Is both Queen rooms on the same floor?"

"Yes, Sir. Fifteenth floor. Right after the King Suites."

"Fantastic. Now we get to neighbor the family that stole our rooms. Just wonderful, isn't it?" He looked back at his wife and children; who haven't said anything the entire time.

"I guess I'll take the both Queens." The man pulled out his wallet to fish his credit card. The desk clerk did the exchange and gave the man four room keys: two for each room.

"Rooms 1504 and 1505. Have a nice stay."

"Well, you already ruined that." The man said as the bellboy came over to handle the family's bags.

Just then a set of seven children, that the man knew, oh, so well, walked by in a line from tallest to shortest. Alexis Nicole House spotted him first.

"Hi, Uncle Wilson." She beamed.

"House." Wilson muttered under his breath.

**Shorter than I intended. I'll try to make the rest of them longer.  
><strong>

**If I were you, I'd press that button below. It says 'Review'. It'll send you to a place where there's unicorns and ponies, cotton candy and rainbows. Or it might ask you to leave a short message about the chapter you just read. Try it, you might get lucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis ran up to Wilson and hugged his legs.

"Hi, sweetheart." Wilson said, as he hugged her back. Alexis moved over and hugged her 'Aunt' Sarah. As soon as the twins spotted Wilson, Wilson braced himself for the impact.

"UNCLE WILSON!" The twins ran towards Wilson at full speed, each colliding with one of Wilson's leg and holding on as if their life depended on it.

"Hey boys. You two are the most energetic three year olds I have ever seen." Wilson said as they let go of him. "Hey kids."

"Uncle Wilson, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she walked up and hugged her only uncle.

"Vacation." He answered. "Trying to relieve some of the stress on your pregnant aunt over there."

"Why would you vacation at the same spot as us? You would think you'd vacation to get away from our dad." Jordan asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Believe us, we tried." Sarah spoke. Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Well what happened?" Tyler inquired. Josh rolled his eyes, causing Jake and Justin to roll theirs.

"I'm going to the pool." Josh said, as he began to walk towards the direction they we're coming from.

"I'm going to the pool." Josh's echoes echoed. Wilson smiled every time the twins copied Josh. He thought it was adorable.

"Wait. Mom's not killing me because we lost you guys in this place." Rachel stopped her younger brothers. Josh sighed followed by Justin and Jake's sigh.

"Well what happened?" Tyler asked again.

"Your father stole our rooms." Wilson began to explain.

"Stole your rooms? How did he do that?" Tyler asked, with the same quizzical look Jordan had.

"He called the hotel posing as me, I guess, and said he wanted to cancel my reservation." Jordan and Tyler snickered. "It's not funny, guys." Wilson said, causing the boys to snicker again. Wilson rolled his eyes. "You boys act just like your dad. Have fun at the pool." Wilson said. The Wilson's began walking towards the elevators.

"Wait. Emily, Ashley, do you want to go to the pool with us?" Jordan asked Ashley, fourteen, and Emily, twelve looked up at their parents.

"You have to unpack your swimming suits first, but sure." Sarah granted.

Jordan smiled at Ashley, causing Ashley to blush and look at her shoes.

Jordan was sad to see his first big crush, Haley Robinson, go as the Robinson's moved again about a year ago. David Robinson, the dad, had to relocate with his job to North Dakota. Tyler also took it hard because Brian became his best friend. Rachel and Adam became just friends during the two years they were neighbors. All they did was argue, as Adam was a very jealous teenage boy.

Wilson caught the small exchange between the two ninth graders and frowned. "Hey, hey, hey. None of that. Let's go, girls." Wilson said, leading his eight month pregnant wife by the small of the back.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Thanks for all your help." Cuddy said sarcastically to House as she came from unpacking Josh, Jacob and Justin bags. House was haphazardly sprawled out across the bed on his stomach. He grunted in response to her sarcasm.

"Greg." House grunted again. Cuddy exhaled. "I'm going to take a shower." She said walking over towards the closet. House opened one eye first, before he popped them both open. He looked over towards the closet. She was standing with her back towards him.

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet." House said with a slight smirk on his face. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back. Cuddy looked back at him, with a smirk that matched her husband's, and placed her hand on her hip.

"We've known each other for over thirty years, dated five years before we actually, much to everyone's disbelief, got married, a state we've been in for thirteen years." Cuddy turned back towards the closet. "I know what your thinking," She threw him a glance over her shoulder, "at all times."

House's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he rolled out of bed. He eased himself to his feet, even though the pain in his leg is tolerable. He could never be too cautious. He walked up behind his wife, enclosed her in his arms from behind and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And I still love you after all those years." He whispered in her ear. She turned and kissed him.

"I know." She unwrapped herself from his arms. "But I'm still showering solo." House smiled to himself as she crossed the room to the bathroom and shut the door. He heard the lock click seconds before someone pounded on the hotel room door. He moved over to the door and glanced through the peep hole only to see a very angry oncologist and best friend named James Wilson.

"Damn." House was sure Wilson wouldn't come, because the perfectionist in best friend always double checks to make sure his rooms, or reservations, or anything along the lines of, were still available.

But not this time.

Cuddy had her eyes set on this resort. It was the best one for families in the D.C. area. And for the first time in forever she asked House to make the reservation. When she found out he hadn't, she went ballistic. House offered to do it right then and there but Cuddy said she'll handle it. There wasn't any rooms left and Cuddy was furious.

And House had to do what had to be done.

He stole Wilson's rooms.

And that's what led up to this very moment.

Wilson pounded on the door again. "House, open the door." House closed his eyes as if he were praying to a god he didn't believe in before pulling the door open.

"Jimmy, what a pleasant surprise." House plastered a fake smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" If looks could kill, Wilson would be a murderer. Wilson looked around the room and only got pissed more seeing how nice the rooms were.

"You stole my rooms!" Wilson bellowed, motioning with his arms.

"Technically, no. You canceled them."

"_YOU _canceled them!" He said pointing at House. "You completely ruined my family vacation!"

"Come on. That's a little over the top. I didn't _completely_ ruin it. All you got were slightly smaller rooms." House said, trying to reason with his friend.

"And _you_ for a neighbor!" Wilson gave a contemptuous chuckle. "I vacation to get away from you and work! You're here and so is my boss. How is that vacationing?"

"Your best friends and your favorite nieces and nephews are here with you. I know Jacob and Justin would be excited to see you." House stated, with a weak smile and a shrug, although his statement sounded more like a question. Wilson rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room.

Wilson opened the door and spoke without looking back. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." He slammed the door, leaving House looking a little spooked.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Marco!" Ashley and Emily heard either Jordan or Tyler yell, not being able to tell their resembling voices apart. They heard the rest of the House children scream 'polo'. Walking into the pool area, they found out it was Tyler, as he was swimming towards Josh with his eyes closed tight.

Josh, cornered, decided to go underwater and under Tyler altogether. Tyler touched the wall of the pool and not feeling anyone he yelled, "Fish out of the water!" He opened his eyes and no one that was a part of the game was out of the water. "Aw, come on! You guys are cheating! Someone was just here."

"I swam under you." Josh informed.

"You're the one cheating, close your eyes!" Jordan yelled at his brother.

"We're playing, Josh." Ashley said as she got into the pool. Emily, who spent way too much time with the House boys, ran towards the pool and jumped.

"Cannonball!" She yelled before she hit the water, splashing a couple of innocent bystanders, including Alexis, Jake, and Justin who were sitting on the edge of the pool. They could all swim but they were told that they were too little to play.

"Hey!" Alexis giggled. She wiped the water off of her face.

"That's not nice Emmy!" Justin yelled at her, not finding it funny. Jake, who had the most innocent crush in the world on Emily, now decided he was ready to play. And since Jake was ready to play, so was Justin.

"I wanna play!" Jake yelled.

"Me, too!"

"Go play with by yourselves in the kiddie pool." Rachel told them. They all pouted, but did what they were told. "Okay, you can start again, Josh."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

After an hour and a half plating games and having fun in the pool, the House/Wilson children got out. They all grabbed their towels and headed toward the kiddie pool area.

"Come on, Justin, Jake and Alexis." Rachel called for them. When she got no answer, she panicked. All the children scrambled and looked around the both pool areas.

"Oh my God." The Wilson girls said.

Rachel looked at her brothers. "We gotta find them."

**Small angst and suspenseful. Woo. What happens next? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**

Alexis and her younger twin brothers stepped into the elevator following a group of people. They got off on the first stop which happened to be the tenth floor. No one questioned the kids as each other believed they were with one of the other adults. They entered a room where there was a lot of noise and the distinct sound of coins being dropped on a hard metal surface.

The casino.

"Cool! An arcade!" Justin screamed as he ran toward one of the old school slot machines known as one armed bandits. Jake and Alexis followed him. Justin climbed his little body on the stool. There wasn't many people playing the slots, just an old lady on the far end. She eyed them and shook her head in disbelief at whoever were their inattentive parents.

He pulled on the lever and when nothing happened his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't think this one works." He said.

"I think you need some money-s." Jake told him with confidence.

"Here. I found this one on the floor over there." Alexis said handing Justin a token and pointing towards the spot she found the token. Justin took the token and searched the machine for you insert the coin.

"Wheres I put it?" Justin asked making his other two siblings eye the machine as well. After half a minute, Jake finally found it. Justin inserted the coin and watched the pictures as the rolled.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"This." Jake jumped up and pulled the lever down with him. They watched as the pictures stopped on three cherries. All the alarms and bells and whistles went off as tokens spilled out of the machine. The old lady watched them with her mouth wide open.

Justin gasped. "I think you broked it." He said to Jake.

"I think we won." Alexis said moving towards the machine. "Put the money-s in your pockets." She instructed. The three youngest House children began to stuff their pockets with their winnings.

"These games are boring if that's what winning is. Where's the big stuffed animal like they give us at the arcade at home?" Jake asked after they finished stuffing their pockets. All of them had big lumps in front of their jeans.

"Maybe we have to play another game." Alexis suggested shrugging her shoulders. They began to walk off. The old lady was still gaping at the children who won the game on their first try after she had been playing all day.

"My daddy told me you'll catch flies like that." Justin said to her and she quickly closed her mouth. They kept walking until they were stopped.

"Hey, there children. Should you be wandering around here by yourselves?"

Alexis looked up at the tall man that was asking her a question. The man was taller than her daddy and had a bigger tummy. He was wearing a red jacket just like a lot of other people here. Like the boy who worked behind the desk and gave her daddy cards to open the hotel door. So he must work behind the desk, too.

Justin and Jake shied behind their almost five year old sister. They're only bold and energetic with people they know otherwise they are just as quiet and shy as most kids their age.

"I... I..." Alexis sputtered with wide eyes, slowly taking steps back.

"I think I remember who you came in with." The clerk said to the young House kids. _'The asshole with the cane and smoking hot wife.' _He thought himself. "Come with me kids and I'll call your mom and dad for you."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Rachel, Jordan, Ashley, Tyler, Emily and Josh all frantically searched the hotel. They reached the lobby after leaving the pool; not knowing they just missed the lost trio entering the elevators.

"All of us together isn't going to help." Rachel began. "We need to split up. I'll take Josh. We don't need him getting lost, too."

"Hey! I'm not little anymore!" Josh pouted and folded his arms.

"Dude, you just had a tantrum; you're still a baby." Tyler teased.

"I am not..."

"We don't have time for this." Rachel interrupted. "Umm... Jordan, you go with Emily. Because if you go with Ashley, you guys will end up kissing in a janitor's closet somewhere." Ashley blushed. "Ashley, you take Tyler."

A mix of 'okays' and 'got its' and 'alrights' were said before they all split up.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"You guys last name is..." The hotel manager, Nick, led. He knew the answer, but, legally, he needed them to say it before he could let the kids go. They were in the hotel's conference room. Each of them sitting on chairs three times bigger than they were.

"House!" Jake screamed; pleased with himself that he knew the answer. Cuddy practically browbeat it into her kids, although, browbeat would be a harsh word choice. She instilled it into them. Their name, their age, their daddy's name, their mommy's name, their phone number, and their address.

"My name is Jacob Aaron House! His name is Justin House and her name is Alexis House." Jake said pointing to each of them respectively as he stood on the chair. "Our daddy's name is Doctor Gregory House. Our mommy's name is Doctor Lisa Cuddy. Her name is really Doctor Lisa House but she says people call her by her old name so people don't get her and daddy... um... um... confused! Our phone number is um... um... um... six – zero – nine – five – four – four... um... three – six – seven – six! Our address is..."

"Okay, that's enough little guy." Nick chuckled. A soft crash sounded in the room. Nick turned to see Justin staring at the mess he just made. Nick exhaled slowly. Justin had knocked over a stack of boxes effectively spilling the papers that were in them.

"When did you leave your chair?" Justin just looked at him with his big, beautiful ,electric blue eyes that reminded Nick of Puss in Boots from when he watched Shrek with his nephew just the day before. "I'll call your parents now before you little tornadoes rip through the rest of the room." With that, Nick left the room.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mrs. House?"

"This is she." Cuddy confirmed. She had just gotten out of her second shower within the hour. The second she got out of her first shower... _activities_ took place.

"This is the front desk. We have your sons Justin and Jake and your daughter Alexis here with us." Cuddy felt her blood turn cold and then boil all within the second. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. It didn't work.

"What in the world are they doing down there?" She asked harsher than she intended.

"Who is that on the phone?" House asked limping, without aid of his cane, up to his wife in just a towel after coming from the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned down to press his ear to the phone.

"They were found wandering around the casino. We need you or Doctor House to come and get them."

_'Tyler?'_ House mouthed. Cuddy shook her head before she spoke. "We'll be down there in just a minute. Thank you." She hung up the phone. "It was the twins and Alexis." Cuddy said as she moved hurriedly to put some clothes on.

"By themselves?" Cuddy nodded. House felt his blood crank up to 150 degrees. He was going to kill his oldest children. "What the hell was they doing by themselves?" House noticed he was yelling: he couldn't help it. "Where the hell was Rachel?"

"Quit yelling!" Cuddy yelled angrily. She threw him a flurry of clothes including a shirt, pants, boxers, and socks. "And get dressed. And hurry up." How did they get separated? She was going to kill her oldest children. By Any. Means. Necessary.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Mommy!" The younger House kids yelled as they saw their mom walk in. "Daddy!" They yelled as they saw their dad behind mom. They jumped off their chairs and ran towards their parents. House turned towards Nick.

"Thanks." House said as he extended his hand. Nick shook it. "Our older children was supposed to be watching them. I'm sorry about that."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on them. The casino is a dangerous place. People do crazy things up there."

"It won't happen again. Thank you." Cuddy said as she grabbed both twins hand. House grabbed Alexis' hand.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

When they made it up to their room, Cuddy started the questions up. "Why did you guys leave your brothers and sisters?"

"They wouldn't let us play Marco-Polo with them in the swimming pool." Alexis said sadly and it pulled at House's heartstrings.

"Yeah and we had to find something else to play." Jake said and Justin nodded in agreement. House put his cane aside and picked up Justin and sat him on his and Cuddy's king sized bed. He repeated this with Jake and Alexis.

"How did you get to the casino?" House asked as Cuddy disappeared into the conjoined room.

"We didn't go to a casino, Daddy. We went to an arcade." Jake corrected his father. Cuddy came back out from the other room with pajamas for the twins. She would have to go across the hall for Alexis. It was only six-thirty, but she figured after a long trip and their misadventures it was time for a bath and then bedtime.

"Yeah, Daddy, we went to an arcade and we won!" Alexis said in excitement. House looked at his children, confused.

"You won?" He repeated. Jake nodded his head and stood up on the bed.

"See." He said pulling out the tokens he had got from the casino. Alexis and Justin soon followed suit and pulled out the tokens in their pockets. House gaped at them.

"You won?" House said again staring at all the tokens they took out of their pockets. Cuddy walked back through the door from across the hall. "Lisa, they won."

"Won what?" Cuddy asked, walking towards them.

"At the casino." House said looking up to Cuddy.

"The arcade!" The three of them yelled at their dad. Cuddy looked from the tokens to her husband then back to her kids.

"Come on. Time for bath." Alexis and Jake was excited for bath time as they hopped off the bed. Justin groaned. He hated baths. Cuddy looked at House. "Do something with it."

"Yeah. Cash it in." House said as he gathered them up.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't stop and play. Come right back please. I need you to put the boys to bed. They only fall asleep for you."

"I can't make no promises."

"House..." Cuddy used his last name instead of his first, letting him know that he was annoying her.

"Relax, I won't be long."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

The older House kids and the Wilson kids met back up in the lobby with a look of disappointment and worry on their faces.

"No luck." Tyler said as he and Ashley strolled toward the group.

"Us, neither." Emily said. Rachel let out an audible sigh. They stood in silence for a minute trying to think of what to do next.

"Let's ask the front desk?" Jordan suggested in question form. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't see why not." They walked over to the front and asked the first person they saw what happened to be Nick, the manager.

"Yeah, they left with their mom and dad earlier." Nick answered. "You must be the older kids that were supposed to watch them. Your mom didn't show it, but you could tell she was livid. I'd wait a while before I went up there."

Rachel turned and faced the elevators. Might as well walk the green mile now and get it over with.

**The 'Aaron' in Jacob's name come from, well, I live in Wisconsin. (Go Packers!) And there is a poster of Aaron Rodgers right above my computer. I was looking for inspiration for the twins name and I looked up BAM there he was. Lol.**

**Please review, because I thrive on them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

House stepped out of the elevators on the fifteenth floor. Turns out his three little gamblers won five hundred bucks. He would make sure to take them out for some toy or something equally child-like. As he made his way out of the elevator he heard the other elevator bell and the doors slide open. He wouldn't have cared who came out of those elevators, if it wasn't the children he was looking for.

"We've been looking for you all." House said in a low voice that made all six kids turn around sharply.

"Hi, Uncle House." Emily said, intimidated.

"Bye, Uncle House." Ashley said as she grabbed Emily's arm and they scurried off down the hall and disappeared into their room.

"Dad... Dad, we can explain..." Rachel started. House took a step forward causing the kids to take a step back.

"This should be good." House: one step forward. Kids: two steps back.

"We... I... um..."

"Surely you can think of something." Another step forward. "You can't think of anything?" Two more steps forward. The kids took four steps back.

"We... we were in... um... the pool area..." Jordan began to stutter. House had had enough of the 'explanation' and began walking forward again making his children match him step for step going backwards until they hit the door of their suite.

"How about that you were to damn busy playing in the pool to watch your brothers and sister!" House bellowed. A couple moments later, Cuddy opened the door of the suite.

"Come inside." She said to them calmly. Too calm. So calm that it scared the children. They all turned to walk through the door, with their dad shortly behind them. House sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Sit." Cuddy said and they all quickly sat on their parents hotel bed. Cuddy crossed the room and grabbed the pajamas she had laid out. She turned back towards Josh, Tyler, Jordan and Rachel. "Josh, bath."

Josh immediately jumped off the bed, took the clothing from his mother and ran into the other room. "Greg, honey, could you please go help Joshua." It wasn't a question.

"Honey?" House said standing up. "Joshua?" House disappeared from the room. Cuddy sat down in his spot.

"Mom, we could explain." Rachel tried again. Cuddy shook her head.

"I don't think you can. It's not like you lost my car keys or you got a bad grade and tried to hide it from me. You lost my children. Your baby brothers and sister. Because you were playing some water game and decided that it was more important than them."

Rachel, Jordan and Tyler looked down at their laps. Tyler fiddled with his thumbs. "We're sorry, Mom." They said collectively.

"Sorry isn't enough here. You have to be more than that."

"What do we have to do for you to forgive us?" Jordan asked. He didn't like being on his mom's bad side. Josh and himself were momma's boys. And his mom being angry at him is something he hated.

"I don't know. That's something for you to figure out." Cuddy said shifting in her chair. She then remembered the dinner reservations she and House were supposed to have tonight.

"Your father and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. The only way we can still go is if we can trust you to watch over the kids. And after what just happened I don't think we can."

"Mom, you can trust me to watch over them." Rachel started. "We... I messed up. I'm the oldest I should have been watching them. We were in the pool, they were in the pool. No one would of thought they would wander off. But they did and I take complete responsibility for it." Rachel sincerely apologized again. "I will order room service and I will put them to bed. You guys go out and have a good time. I promise you can trust me. We won't even leave the room until you get back. Not even to go across the hall to our rooms."

Cuddy thought it over before agreeing with Rachel. "You guys are still in trouble. Your grounded. For how long? I don't know. So Rachel and Jordan, give me your cellphones; and Tyler: your PSP. Go and take your showers and do your nightly routines and then come back. Your father and I will be ready to go."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Did I tell you how nice your ass looks in that dress?" House said to Cuddy as he placed his hand on said part of her body.

"Yeah. I think this is the sixth time." Cuddy said as she swatted his hand away. "Did I tell you your cane brings out your eyes?"

"What?" House feigned ignorance. Cuddy rolled her eyes. He opened the door to the hotel restaurant and held it open for his wife. "I thought you were going to comment on how my cane brings out my – "

"Reservation for House." Cuddy said to the maître d' before House could finish. The maître d' looked in the reservation book.

"It says here that your reservations were canceled." House immediately knew. He scanned his eyes across the room. There, in the far corner, was Wilson and Sarah. Wilson smiled and waved at him.

"Well played." House said to himself. The sound of Cuddy's voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"Why are they canceled? I didn't call to cancel." Cuddy asked the maître d'; her calmness slowly dissipating. She called and made these reservations herself.

House placed his hand on the small of Cuddy's back, attempting to lead her out the restaurant. "Lisa, let's go to the restaurant down the street from the hotel." Cuddy looked at House indignantly.

"I didn't make reservations for the restaurant down the street from the hotel, I made them here."

"It's Italian: your favorite."

"House..." The '_you-are-annoying-me' _voice.

"Lisa, I'll tell you why when we leave." House tried to convince this stubborn woman. Cuddy threw the maître d' a glare before turning to leave the restaurant.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Why are you both up?" Rachel asked her identical twin brothers. Alexis and Josh were sleep where Justin and Jake should have been and Tyler and Jordan were sprawled out on Cuddy and House's bed. Tyler was asleep and Jordan was flipping through the channels.

"Why are you on Daddy's computer?" Justin asked. Rachel looked down at the identical four big blue eyes staring back at her.

"How do you know this is Daddy's computer?"

"Because it is." It indeed was House's computer. But Rachel couldn't figure out his password to log-on. _'How do I not know the password to this by now?'_ Rachel thought.

"What do you want?"

"I'm thirsty." Jake said.

"I'm hungry." Justin followed.

"Jake, you know you can't have anything to drink right now. Justin, do you want a peanut butter jelly sandwich or something?" Justin nodded.

"Oh! I want a peanut butter jelly sandwich too!" Jake exclaimed. Rachel turned to Jordan.

"Can you make one sandwich and cut it in half for them?"

"You do it." Jordan said without looking away from the TV screen. Rachel rolled her eyes and moved to make a sandwich.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

After walking to the Italian restaurant down the street; finding a table to sit at and after placing their orders: Cuddy finally spoke to House.

"Why did we have to leave the hotel restaurant?"

"Wilson."

"Wilson?" House nodded. "What does this have to do with Wilson?"

"He stole our reservation." House could read the confusion written on her face. House had options. He could end it there and have Cuddy be pissed at Wilson for something she only half knows the truth about. Or he could tell her the full truth right then and there.

If he chose to hide it, she would call Wilson. Wilson would tell her he was right next door to her in the hotel. Which would eventually lead to her founding out that he 'stole' the rooms.

So since all roads lead to an outed House...

"I took his hotel reservations." House told her cautiously. She studied his profile for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"I probably would have done the same thing."

"I know it was stupid... wait. What?" House looked at her surprisingly.

"I would have done the same thing." Cuddy repeated with a shrug. She smirked at him. House smirked back.

"I've taught you well." House reached his hand across the table. She put her hand in his. "So what does that make us? Bonnie and Clyde?" He asked.

"Caril and Charles Starkweather." She countered.

"Who?" House thought for a moment. "The Menendez Brothers."

She looked at him, disbelievingly. "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid."

"Jay Z and Beyoncé." He said. Cuddy laughed out loud. She reached across the table and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I guess we could be Jay Z and Beyoncé."


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized that I'm screwing up... a lot. So let me correct my mistakes now, so my 'Life Is... .' universes are parallel.**

**I put that Alexis is almost five which is not true because Josh is only six. He turned three shortly after she was born, so if she is turning five, he should be seven going on eight.**

**It's all jacked up, so I took my time and I mapped out their ages and birthdays and things of that nature relying on common sense and 'Life Is Fun?' and these are their ages. Setting for this fic is April 2017. Spring break.**

**Rachel – 17; Jordan – 14; Tyler – 13; Josh – 7; Alexis – 4; Jacob and Justin – 3.**

**Disclaimer**

It was six-thirty a.m.

This was the first full day of the family vacation and Cuddy had the day fully planned. They had seven days of vacation; two of which were filled with traveling and packing, so five days for sight-seeing and activities.

"Daddy..." Alexis whined walking up to her dad. "I need my shoes tied." Alexis has been whining all morning. And maybe it's because her mother woke her out of her sleep and she's a little cranky, but House is just as cranky as she is.

"Ask... Tyler to do it." House said in such a calm voice that it actually surprised himself. House was looking through his clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Daddy..." Alexis continued to whine.

"Daughter..." House whined back. Alexis crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes (which they learned came from House's biological dad*) in on her father. House matched her face, challengingly. Alexis finally stomped off in search of Tyler. Tyler was her favorite brother. She loved all her brothers and Rachel very much, but Tyler will let her get away with anything.

"Quit jumping boys." Cuddy asked the twins for the second time in ten minutes. She was on her laptop replying to emails. She'll never have a 'vacation' as long as her laptop was with her. But it was the only way to keep her patience while House, Rachel and Jordan took forever to get dressed.

House wasn't dressed because he woke up an hour after everyone else did. Cuddy tried to pry him awake three times before successfully waking him the fourth try.

Unlike Tyler, who'll wear anything as long as it's clean (just like his dad), Jordan had to make sure everything was ironed out; it had to match, one color out of place and he won't wear it (including the shoes); and it had to be completely clean; not one bleach stain or anything of the sort.

He took longer than his mom when he was combing his hair. Every hair had to be in place. He wore just enough cologne that attracted girls... and not flies. He also wore the gold crucifix chain that Grandma Blythe had sent him. She sent all her grandchildren the same necklace. He had bought the bracelet that matched the necklace on his own, saving his allowance money.

And, of course, he does all this after he takes an hour long shower.

Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't as meticulous as Jordan, it's just that she isn't satisfied with what she choose, causing her to take forever.

Rachel finally walked out the bathroom after deciding she had on something worth being out in. She walked across her hotel room and left through the door, making sure it was locked. At the same time, Tyler was leaving his and Jordan's room.

"Is Jordan ready?" Rachel asked her brother. Tyler scoffed.

"No." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as they walked into their parent's room.

"Daddy!" Alexis whined again this time louder. "I can't find Tyler!"

"Quit whining Lexie." Josh, who was sitting in one of the hotel room chairs playing Tyler's PSP, said.

"Yeah, quit whining Lexie!" Justin and Jake said. They were still jumping on the bed.

"Here I am, Lexis." Tyler said upon hearing his name. Alexis turned around and ran up to him.

"Tyler! I need you to tie my shoes!" Alexis said pointing down to the shoes in question. Tyler looked down at them before kneeling on the floor.

"Lexis, we've been over this." Tyler said softly. Alexis was the only person in the world he had patience for. He's been like this with her since she was born.

"We got two snakes. They cross each other. One gets scared and he goes in the hole and out comes... Ha!" He gasps. "A bunny ear! Oh no! Two bunny ears! One bunny ear goes around the other bunny ear and back into the hole... and pull!" Tyler tells the story again with Alexis' other shoe.

"Thank you, Tyler." She hugs him and runs off to show her daddy.

"Jacob Aaron and Justin Gregory, I told you to quit jumping on that bed. You didn't listen now you can sit on the floor." The twins reluctantly sat on the floor as they were told. "Matter of fact," Cuddy closed her laptop, "we can leave. Where is Jordan?"

"Making himself pretty." Tyler said.

"Well tell him let's go, we're leaving." Cuddy said pulling out the twin's, Alexis' and Josh's spring jackets. "Drag him out the bathroom if you have to."

Tyler smirked. "Gladly." And he ran out of the hotel room.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Jordan sat in the middle seat of the middle row of the van combing his hair through the rear-view mirror. They were in a three row van with its ninth seat being in the middle of driver and passenger. ** It took them forever to find a lot which carried the type of van, but eventually they found one.

The back row consisted of the three children in car seats; Alexis, Jacob and Justin. Josh was in a booster seat behind the driver seat in the middle row, with Jordan next to him and Rachel next to Jordan. House was driving and Cuddy was on her Blackberry in the passenger seat with Tyler seated between his parents.

After pulling up into a parking lot, they all stepped out of the car. The clan moved around to the back of the van. Cuddy took out a back pack and filled it with bottled water. She then handed the back pack to Jordan so he can wear it. House pulled out the double stroller for the twins and strapped them to it then headed off in the general direction of their first destination.

"Where to first?" House asked Cuddy. Cuddy looked around from where she was standing in the National Mall. She looked towards the Washington Monument off in the distance and back towards the Ulysses S. Grant Memorial where her family was closer by. She looked through her blackberry to look at her day planner.

"The East and West buildings of the National Gallery of Art."

**So, there in DC, hmmmmm... What trouble can we cause in the USA capitol?**

**Filler chapter. I know, you hate me for making you wait this long and then give you a filler, but I will update quicker than you think.**

***Yes, you can get your eye color from your grandparents. I googled it. Lol**

**** The seat in the middle of the two front seaters is legal as long as it has a seat belt and doesn't interfere with the driver. I googled that too.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge writer's block and an absent muse. Hopefully this chapter will bring me out of my slump.**

"What do you girls want to do today?" Wilson asked his daughters.

"Six Flags."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Mom, this place is boring." Tyler complained. They were walking down the corridors to the West Building of the Gallery of Arts. "I thought we were vacationing to have, oh, I don't know, fun?"

"This place is very educational and education is fun." Cuddy said, stopping to look at the self portrait of Vincent Van Gogh.

"You sound like one of those boring school programs." Tyler said earning a snicker from both Rachel and House. House sat on one of the benches in the room and gently massaged his thigh as he watched his twin sons sleep in front of him in their stroller.

"No one wants to see drawings from a bunch of dead guys." Jordan said stopping to look at a painting.

"These paintings are priceless," She started initially talking to Jordan but now directed at Alexis who was reaching out to touch one. "so don't touch it." Alexis sheepishly smiled at her mother as she drew back. She skipped over to her father and sat down next to him.

"Daddy, I'm bored." She said, resting her head on House's good leg. He ran his fingers through his daughters black curls.

"Aren't we all?" He said to her while looking at Cuddy. Cuddy sharply turned towards him.

"You all are so unappreciative."

"We love you, mom." They all, including House, said at once. Cuddy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So since I'm just so boring, what do you guys want to do?"

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Wilson skeptically looked around him. He could have sworn he just saw Tyler and Jordan but they were no where to be seen as he searched for them. He shook it off as he continued to stand in line of the funnel cake stand.

Nearing the front, he heard his wife speaking. _'To whom?'_ He thought. He turned in her direction but she was sitting there alone, just like he had left her. He searched to see who she could have been talking to but saw no likely choices in close proximity.

He eyes wandered off and in the distance he saw the familiar power walk he thought was Cuddy holding a little girl's hand. But when the woman turned around it was clearly not his boss or Alexis.

"I'm losing my mind." Wilson murmured to himself.

"Jimmy, who are you talking to?" Wilson violently jumped at House's booming voice standing right behind him. Wilson turned around to a smirking House.

"Your an ass." Wilson said as he tried to calm down.

"That's my most common compliment." House said nonchalantly. It was Wilson's turn to order. He did so and made his move back to his wife. Of course, House followed him.

"Pregnancy cravings? Tell me about it." House said as he walked behind Wilson to get to Sarah. Wilson continued to ignore him.

As they reached the table, Wilson sat the plate down in front of Sarah, along with a fork and napkins and then turned back to House. Wilson opened his mouth to speak but Sarah spoke first.

"Hello, Greg." She said his first name with a sharp tone. "Nice to see you here today." She finished, her voice dripping with sarcasm. A pregnant Sarah had always brought out the bitchiness in her. She was one of the few who could spar word for word with House. House appreciated it; it was fun for him. For her, not so much.

"Sarah, it's always my pleasure." His voice laced with just as much sarcasm as he plastered a broad, fake smile on his face. Wilson rolled his eyes and held up his hand to stop whatever battle was about to be started between his best friend and wife.

"How did you know we were here?" Wilson inquired. "Out of all the things to do in D.C., you chose to follow us to an amusement park?"

"This one was purely a coincidence." House said honestly. "Besides, Jimmy, it's enough amusement park to go around. It's not like we're hogging it or stole it from you."

"I don't believe you." Wilson told him. "One of the girls must have text one of your children or whatever. There's no way this is a coincidence."

"Wrong. We took our children cellphones. Because they are on punishment." House said the last line a little slowly as he thought about what he just said. "And yet we're at Six Flags."

"Great punishment. I hope they learn their lesson." Wilson rolled his eyes before cutting House off as he was about to speak. "Look House, go spend time with your family and let me do the same."

House gave a small nod and limped off to find Cuddy and his younger children. He found them in the kiddie section of the park. Alexis, Jacob and Justin were on some small ride as Cuddy snapped pictures of them with her digital camera.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on the protective railing on each side of her frame. House frowned as she was obviously oblivious to his presence, he pressed himself against her. She jumped and turned around to face whoever was intruding her personal space, only to find her husband.

"You're an ass."

"Two for two." House said with a smirk. He moved to stand beside her and leaned on the rail.

"What?" She asked quizzically. House just smiled at her and shook his head. "The ride is over." She said and they went to meet the kids at the exit. They ran up to them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, did you see us bounce up and down and up and down and up and down..." Jake started and he would have kept repeating it if someone didn't cut him off, so House took initiative.

"Yeah, buddy, I saw you. Did you had fun?"

"Yeah!" All three toddlers said at once. "Can we go on it again, Mommy?" Justin asked.

"Sure, sweetie." The five of them moved back to the line of The Frogger.

"Daddy, are you gonna get on it with us?" Alexis asked House when they reached the front of the line. The ride attendant smiled at the little girl's innocent question.

"I think I'm a little to big for this one, Lexie." He told her. "We'll ride another one together, I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back in acceptance to his answer. She turned to take her place on the ride.

The ride attendant made sure all the children were strapped in before starting up the ride. House and Cuddy moved back to where they were standing before. They were soon joined by Jordan and Tyler.

"Mom, can we have twenty bucks to get our caricature drawing done?" Jordan asked her.

"Where's Rachel?" Cuddy asked, digging through her purse for her wallet. She looked back up after retrieving her wallet and fishing out a twenty.

"Food court with Emily and Ashley." Tyler answered as Jordan took the money and they ran back to the direction they came from.

"Wilson's here?" She asked House.

"Yeah, I ran into him earlier. He wanted to spend some time with Sarah." House shrugged. Cuddy shrugged, also. The ride was once again coming to an end and House and Cuddy pushed the empty stroller over to the exit.

"Come on Daddy, let's go find a ride to get on together!" Alexis excitedly screamed and grabbed his hand. House sighed but smiled.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

"Oh, my God. I was so scared." Ashley excitedly scared said her heart still pounding as they got off of the _Superman: Ride of Steel_. She got on it with Emily, Rachel, Jordan and Tyler.

"It wasn't all that scary." Jordan said trying to impress Ashley. Truth is, he was spooked on the ride and after it. And Tyler noticed.

"You were screaming like a girl." Tyler said snickering. They moved to see the pictures that were flashed while they were on the ride.

"That wasn't me screaming." Jordan tried to cover for himself, praying to God that they somehow skipped taking his picture.

No such luck.

His pictured popped up on the screen and he was looking more than terrified. Jordan groaned at the sight of himself as the rest of them laughed.

"We have to buy that one." Tyler announced between giggles. Jordan flashed him a glare with his piercing blue eyes. Tyler stopped laughing. But only for a second before he burst out again.

"Not with the money Mom gave us for our picture." Jordan stated and Tyler smacked his lips.

"I'll buy it then." Rachel said moving to the cashier and pulling out her cash.

"Rach.." Jordan started but knew it was lines in the sand. His dad was never going to live this down.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

"Where are we going?" House asked Cuddy as she led them through the amusement park. The day was almost over and ready to go home. But they weren't headed for the exits causing House to ask his question.

"To get Josh." Cuddy asked looking at her husband as if he's crazy. House widened his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Would I be a bad dad if I say I didn't notice he was gone?"

"Yeah." Cuddy said and the kids all mumbled their agreements.

"Well good thing I've noticed he was gone." House responded as they turned into a smaller building within the park.

[H] [H]

Josh peaked around the corner of the second level of the Nerf-Play arena. He positioned his Nerf-ball gun at a little red head boy. He focused one eye through the scope and carefully focused on the small boy's frame. After holding off shooting for a second, he finally shot the gun and the Nerf ball flew across the room and hit red-head right in the head. The kid looked around the room before resuming whatever he was doing.

Josh pouted at the boy's lack of reaction but quickly scanned the room for a new target. He landed his eyes on an older curly head girl. He aimed for her. But before he could shoot off the gun, he was hit by a Nerf ball quickly followed by a second one.

Josh quickly scanned the room and noticed it was his own brother, Jordan, who shot him and Tyler, who shot the second.

"Hey!" He yelled at them. Josh caught Rachel out the corner of his eye aiming for him. He ran off in the other direction, successfully dodging Rachel's ball. Josh made his way down the stairs and hid between his mother and the check-in desk, where Cuddy was with Alexis, waiting to sign Josh out of the Arena.

"Slow down." Cuddy said running her fingers through her giggling son's hair as the clerk finally came to assist Cuddy.

House, by now, had picked up a gun and was entertaining his two younger sons by shooting it off at the other kids. Jacob and Justin found this absolutely hilarious.

Because it was closing, there weren't a lot of kids left at the Arena. So after House had shot almost all of them twice, they were starting to catch on. Angry looks from little kids were being thrown his way, which House tried to play it off.

House aimed at his next target.

Cuddy.

The distinct multiplied sound of air forcing a foam ball out of a group of the guns was heard. But before House knew it, he was being shot by at least ten kids; five of them carried his last name.

The group of kids cheered with each other. House smirked at Rachel. He knew she formed the group, because she had the exact same smirk plastered on her face. House, with a fully loaded gun, starts picking off the kids. They all scatter to duck for cover.

Cuddy rolls her eyes after turning to find her husband terrorizing little children.

"You act just like a child." She said to him pushing the twins' stroller away from House who was originally pushing it.

House had one last ball in his gun and aimed at Cuddy as she walked away from him. He pulled the trigger, successfully hitting her on the butt. She gave him an evil look before heading out the door with Alexis and Josh each trying to help her push the stroller.

"One of these days she's going to kill you, Dad." Jordan said, sympathetically patting him on the shoulder. The oldest two House children walked out of the Arena with their dad. They stopped when House stopped.

"Come on Tyler!"

Tyler shot at the kid he was aiming at before throwing the gun haphazardly on the floor and running out the door to catch his family.

[H] [H] [H]

By the time they made it back to the hotel, it was completely dark outside and Justin, Jacob, Josh and Alexis were asleep. But Josh, who's a light sleeper, awoke as soon as the car stopped moving.

"Wilson, you guys are just getting back?" House asked as the families passed one another on the way into the hotel. "You left Six Flags hours before we did."

"We went out."

"Where?"

"None of your business." The Wilson girls rolled their eyes. They only went to see a movie. Wilson was just being… House.

"Ok." House replied, annoyance in his voice. There was a small silence. Jordan and Ashley exchanged looks during this silence; a look that all four parents caught.

"Good night." Cuddy, House, Wilson and Sarah all seemed to say at once. House began to push the stroller with the sleeping twins in it towards the elevators, while Cuddy led Jordan by the arm causing him to roll his eyes.

Wilson and his family turned toward the opposite direction, possibly going to the restaurant.

The elevator ride up to the fifteenth floor was nothing but silent. They split up into their rooms but before Jordan could join Tyler, Cuddy tugged him towards their room.

"Sit." She instructed him as she and House disappeared through the connecting doors to put the boys to bed. Jordan fell down on his parent's hotel bed frustrated. Were his parents, specifically his mom, ever going to let him grow up?

"Momma, I'm not sleepy." Josh yawned, his body betraying his words. Cuddy kissed her son on the forehead.

"I know, Sweetie, but its bed time anyway." Cuddy cooed. Josh pouted while blinking his heavy eyelids a couple times before he finally gave up and fell asleep.

Cuddy looked over at House who was trying his hardest not to wake the twins as he changed him into their pajamas. She went over to change Justin while he changed Jacob. House tucked Jacob in and stared at his wife as she continued to change Justin.

After a while, he broke the silence.

"He's not a little boy anymore." He decided on.

"They're only three." She deflected without looking at him. She carried Justin to bed and put him next to his sleeping brother.

"It was only a look. Nothing more than." He ignored her feigned ignorance. "I've thrown that look at you too many times to count before we got married." House said, only digging a hole deeper for himself and Jordan.

"And look at us now. Seven kids, two before we were married."

"Technically, _we_ only _had _Jordan. Rachel was adopted…" House trailed that thought off and scurried back to the topic. "We were adults."

"Exactly. He's still a child."

"The boy's in high school and he has a part time job. He's not a child anymore."

"He's still too young." She stubbornly said. She really didn't want to hear how much of a man her little boy was becoming. Her first born. As much as she loved Rachel as if she was biologically her own; Jordan _is_ hers.

"To do what? Look?" House pointed out. "I guarantee you this isn't the first time he's done that. Remember that little girl who stayed next to us?"

"Haylee? They were ten and innocent. It's…" Cuddy hesitated. "It's serious now. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"You're not that young." House smiled at her but she wasn't amused. He sighed and resigned off the topic. "Who said anything about having sex?" He asked. "Whatever. Go tell him what you have to tell him."

She gave him a small nod and walked towards the door. She stopped when she heard him speak. "Do you want me to come with?" She shook her head no and walked out.

Jordan snapped out of his sleep and sat up on the bed when the door opened. He dozed off while waiting. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He begins talking before she could.

"Look, Mom, nothing's happening. I know I have a lot of friends. A few which you think are bad influences. A lot of them are girls. I don't hang out with the wrong crowd. I get straight A's. I'm never in trouble." He smiled at his mom. "I look good, so of course the girls will always be there." He said only half-joking. "And as much as it feels wrong telling my mom this, I haven't had sex yet so you don't have to worry about that.

But I'm in high school now, Mom. I'm not that little boy who thought girls were yucky, anymore. The girls are noticeable. They stand out if you know what I mean." Cuddy scowled at him. Surely one of House kids puts a joke in this situation. "I'm fine mom. Stop worrying so much."

"My little boy's growing up." She walked over to him and he towered over her as he hugged her.

'_He wasn't this tall last year.' _Is all she can think and it almost chokes her up at the physical proof that he's turning into a man.

"Can I go to bed now?" He asked as they broke apart. She nodded.

"Remember when you used to ask me if you could stay up later?" Jordan only smiled. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" She yelled as the door shuts. And she heard his muffled 'Okay, Mom' through the door.

House walked through the door and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Don't forget to brush your teeth?" He smiled and she slapped him on the arm as she joined him in the bathroom to change into her nightie. House was already changed.

It was fairly quiet except for the running water until Cuddy absentmindedly spoke. "Pretty soon it will be Tyler." House for once in his life chose not to speak.

Nothing else was said until the lights were off and they exchanged 'goodnights', all while House was noticing how deep in thought she was; more than likely about Jordan and the kids.

House moved to spoon his wife. "Hey we still got Jacob, Justin, Alexis, Josh and Tyler. For now. But if he keeps up with my personality, he's going to be far gone." He joked and she laughed. He kissed her neck. "We still got at least fifteen more years with our own children and by then we'll probably have grandchildren. It'll never be over. I promise."

Cuddy took his words in and concluded that, like always, he's right. She turned over fully and kissed her husband. They shared a few intimate kisses.

She seemed to accept the fact that her kids are going to become, well, teenagers. Well, she accepted it for now. Tyler will be off to start high school next semester.

With that thought, House silently cursed for having so many kids in a short time span and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

**Okay. Don't kill me for the God awful long update wait. Please review.**


End file.
